spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:The Imperial Ghost/Cosmobo's ADWSS Test Script redone.
Yeah, here it is. I hope you like it being re done. episode starts as it shows SpongeBob and Patrick jellyfishing in Jellyfish Fields SpongeBob: Okay! Patrick: This is awesome. SpongeBob: I agree Patrick. bumps into a tree as he grabs the piece of paper on the ground Patrick: Hey, what it this? No eyes do see everything? It doesn't make sense. is looking at the piece of paper hung from a arrow SpongeBob: I may have found another page! I wonder who, what or why they lost it. Patrick: Maybe the wind swept and someone lost some pages from their notepad? SpongeBob: That is a good possibility... But it may not be the right one. HOURS LATER SpongeBob: I've got it! It could be from the myth of Slenderman. Patrick: I've never heard of Slenderman, but the name sounds creepy. SpongeBob: I heard he was from rumors going around the city. Mr. Krabs would tell me these on some Halloween nights. Patrick: We have no time to waste! (checks his wrist for his badly drawn watch) None at all. and Patrick hurry over to the Krusty Krab to ask Mr Krabs Mr.Krabs: Why are ye wasting me time boyo? SpongeBob: Patrick and I need information the rumors of the SLENDERMAN. Mr Krabs: Well then, it was a crazy dead night and me crew where sailing the seven seas but suddenly we came to an abandoned island! There were pages on the island and we collected them all. We took them back to the ship with some food but the creature had killed my crew! screams while SpongeBob is bored SpongeBob: So, you mean to tell me that he came from an abandoned island? That is a bit lame. Mr Krabs: So why boy, would you like me to repeat this story for you again? SpongeBob: Me and Patrick have found evidence that he has returned. Mr Krabs: I knew it. It's finally come. Krabs goes into his office to pull out a AK-47 Mr. Krabs: It's time to end this. Krabs; SpongeBob and Patrick have walked back into Jellyfish Fields. Mr Krabs: We are going to need a perfect shot at this, one wrong move and we're goners. then find out that Slender himself is picking up some pages. SpongeBob: This doesn't make sense. Anyway, Fire! Krabs shoots at Slender, which hits him in the left leg SpongeBob: Let us see our prize. Patrick and Mr Krabs walk over to Slender Mr.Krabs: You killed my crew, it's revenge time. Slender: I don't know what the heck you are talking about? Mr Krabs: You must be the truth behind the rumors. Slender: I'm sorry but this is only face paint. I got this from my Son's birthday party. He also left some of his drawings around here. Well, goodbye. man leaves as the trio talk together SpongeBob: A perfect lesson is to be taught in all of this. Check the person's identity first before doing anything else. Patrick: I think that is a good lesson as well. SpongeBob: Mr Krabs, are you okay? Mr Krabs: I thought he was real but you should sometimes never believe in some dreams. Besides, where else could he be? episode ends as Slender is looking around a tree by the trio --The story begins... Who's gonna win? (talk) 23:57, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Category:Blog posts